Thoughtless Decisions
by Otinashi
Summary: Careless and hot-headed, Grimmjow comes to realize thoughtless decisions eventually have consequences. YAOI, AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Only "warnings" so far are for language and SoloM.

* * *

"Shit! What the fuck was that?"

With a scowl twisted into his handsome features, Grimmjow pushed himself off the floor. He searched the dimly lit space for the betraying item that just sent him flying face first onto the carpet. The toppled backpack near his feet gave itself away as the culprit and he kicked it out of frustration, not stopping to think if the contents inside were breakable or not.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here?" He asked no one in particular, noticing his only source of light was coming from the glow of a single candle positioned in the middle of the living room coffee table.

The blue-haired college student stumbled across the carpeted surface in an attempt to find the light switch. Once given better lighting to see his surroundings, he made his way through the apartment to locate his boyfriend. In the back bedroom was where he found the green-eyed male. Ulquiorra sat with his back to the door studying from his environmental science book under the mini table lamp, not bothering to acknowledge the new presence in the room.

"Yo! I'm home," Boisterous, Grimmjow spoke entirely too loud considering the quiet atmosphere of the room.

"…So I've noticed." Ulquiorra finally glanced over his shoulder at his noisy stud before returning attention to the textbook.

"Mind tellin' me why most of the lights are out? I ended up picking my face off the floor 'cus I couldn't see shit." The bluenette gripped. He starred at the school's mascot on the back of Ulquiorra's hooded jacket while waiting to be enlightened. That wait seemed like every bit of forever. "Well damn, don't overload me with this information all at once." He added sarcastically. Patience surly wasn't one of his strong suits.

The raven-haired man, not purposely ignoring his mate, was trying to finish the next paragraph in his textbook to not lose his place.

"As part of my Environmental Science course, we are required to demonstrate and document lifestyle changes regarding environmental conservation and improvement. I've started limiting the use of electricity, using candles as a source of light. Also,-"

"Ok, I get it, no need to bore my tits off. Be sure to document how I busted my ass. I bet your professor would like to hear how his bullshit assignment nearly broke my neck." Sighing, Grimmjow flopped backwards onto the bed and ran his fingers through his blue mane.

Ulquiorra highlighted an important phrase in his book while shaking his head. "You sure are being quite dramatic. Besides, my professor wouldn't find your clumsy antics entertaining." With that he closed his book and stood to head towards the door.

Before he could make his exit, Grimmjow grabbed him by the waist and sat him on his lap. "Ya sure have a smart-ass mouth today. It needs to be filled with somethin' before ya say the wrong thing."

Ulquiorra knew saying the wrong or right thing could have him face down, ass up in the blink of an eye. He absolutely loved provoking his hot-headed lover into fucking him senseless. And how tempted he was to do so that very moment, but unfortunately he had other things on his agenda.

"I must go and meet the classmate I'm partnered with to assist me with this project." Ulquiorra placed a kiss on the others forehead upon hearing his disappointed grumbles. He hated to leave his lover like that, however his studies were important to him. Grimmjow already knowing this, he wouldn't make too big a fuss.

"Don't stay out too long, I've got somethin' I wanna give ya." He put his hand over his crotch making it all too obvious what he was referring to. He freed the lean man from his grasp and planted a smack on his bottom before he was out the door. "...Who'd ya say ya were goin' to meet again?"

Grimmjow's question went unheard however as Ulquiorra was already out of range and not soon after gone. Once hearing the entrance of the apartment close, he stripped down to his boxer briefs to relax against the polyester blankets, now regretting he let his mate leave so easily.

Images flashed through his mind of hoisting his lover's legs into the air and slowly penetrating him. He could hear Ulquiorra's voice in his head, taunting him, _"Why are you moving so slowly? Do I seem so fragile?"_ Then he'd enjoy how his expression would instantly change upon raking across his sweet spot. And the sound of helpless moans being music to his ears as he'd pound away, loving his mate hard and fast, just the way he liked it. Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have let him leave.

Grimmjow fingered over the elastic band of his shorts before slipping his hand under the fabric to tease his member into erection. It didn't take long to spring into action as he imagined Ulquiorra's wet tongue lapping across the slit and popping the broad head in and out his mouth. He freed his hardened arousal from its restraints and slowly stroked it from base to tip. His other hand had free roam to caress his well muscled abdomen, turned on more by his own physique.

The grip on his member tightened as the steady pumps increased in speed. His lids fluttered shut as vivid images of the smaller man sucking him down unfurled in his mind. He could see fixed, piercing green eyes meeting his own as his cock it hit the back of the man's throat. He rocked his hips upward into his fist as he felt the orgasm build at the base of his spine. Not wanting to drag this out, he picked up the pace, visualizing his lover's nimble fingers working him while flicking his hot tongue along the underside of his swollen shaft. Before long his climax hit and he turned his face into the pillow as hoarse moans tore from his throat. Warm seed dripped down his hand as he finished with slow continuous strokes, applying pressure at the base of the head to milk every last drop.

Once feeling satisfied, Grimmjow reached for his shirt to clean the mess he just made. After wiping himself down he tossed the sullied garment into a corner of the room, making a mental note to throw it in the wash later. Laying back on the bed he adjusting himself into a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep.

_X

"Helluva lot of people here, isn't it?" Ichigo sat across the table from his dark-haired classmate. He blew into the medium sized cup of scolding cappuccino before putting it to his lips for a sip. They had agreed to meet at a local coffee house to discuss their class assignment.

"Yes, it is cramped quite cramped in here." Slowly looking up from his notebook, Ulquiorra forced a curve in the side of his mouth attempting to give a pleasant smile that instead came across as quite creepy.

Ichigo felt rather awkward, but tried to return the smile and not disclose his true feelings. "_Damn it! Why the hell did I have to get paired off with this weirdo? I don't know what's worse; the cold, dead look in his eyes or that rare but scary as hell smile. Ugh! Just don't think about it , Ichigo! Do this assignment, pass the class and you'll never have to take another course taught by Professor Aizen, another weirdo. I swear I'm surrounded by oddballs!_"

Interestingly enough, the other man's feelings weren't quite the same.

"_Being with this Ichigo Kurosaki character is almost like being with Grimmjow. He may not be as colorful as my boyfriend, but surly the similarities are there. I would much rather work alone. However, if I'm given trash, II should be grateful it's from the top of the pile. This experience will be bearable."_

In the mood for no more small talk, Ulquiorra passed his notes of observations to the orange-haired student. "Regarding the assignment, I have a solar powered charging device." He said, reaching in to his backpack to retrieve the item he was referring to. "Its use of recharging small electronics will prove useful"

Ichigo was nodding his head in agreement, trying to seem interested as he watched his assignment partner shift through his belongings. Ulquiorra became confused as he pulled only a piece of the item out his bag and saw the rest of it was shattered in the bottom. Thinking he was very careful with his things, he didn't understand when the device had a chance to break. Examining his bag further, he then noticed the sneaker print on the front of the bag.

"It appears we are going to have to find another item to document as the one in my possession will be of no use. I have other things at my apartment, if you have no objection we could head there now."

There were no objections from the other, his only concern was getting this done and over with as soon as possible.

X_

After arriving home with his guest, Ulquiorra offered him a seat before heading to the bedroom to check on his significant other. Grimmjow had already woken from his nap and was entertaining himself with a video game, well aware of his partner's return. The moment he heard the front door open blood began to flow to his nether regions in anticipation of picking up where they left off.

Ulquiorra poked his head in their sleeping quarters to inform the bluenette of his return, but would be busy with company. He didn't stay in his presence long, not only would it be rude to his guest, but the string of curse from the foul mouth was the only response.

Making his way back to Ichigo, Ulquiorra excused himself once again as he needed to retrieve a few items forgotten in his vehicle outside.

Grimmjow decided to greet whoever was coming between him and getting laid. He put on a pair of pants to be decent, but didn't bother with a shirt. He figured he'd let whoever it was gawk at his firm pecks and chiseled abdomen as part of being hospitable. His shoeless feet made no noise on the carpet while he made his way down the hall. Once turning the corner, Ulquiorra was nowhere in sight, he did however get an eyeful of a bright orange mane and knew it could only belong to one person.

"What the fuck are ya doin' my my apartment?' he said.

Ichigo turned his head in the direction of the agitated voice, locking glares with the most livid, blue eyes. He was more so shocked than offended, and not so much at the improper greeting but who it was coming from. It had been well over a year since he last saw Grimmjow . The man up and left him without explaining the reason for his departure. Ichigo was devastated as he couldn't fathom why the person he loved with all his heart would walk out of his life. Now, here he was face to face with that person after thinking he would never see him again.

* * *

**AN:** This was one of the first stories I ever tried to write years ago. It was uploaded to my deviantArt but I eventually look it down since I never finished it. It's edited only slightly for most derpy errors. I'll put it on the back burner for now, but if anyone is interested in reading it I'll incorporate finishing it in to my agenda.


End file.
